Simpsons of the Carribbean
by star42430
Summary: Last Time, The Simpson were captured by POTC Pirates. So what happens when Rum loving Jack meets Beer loving Homer?
1. The Drink Off

I own nothingness. I have my screen-name. Fox owns the Simpsons, and Disney owns Pirates. And Oreo owns Oreo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time me and the Simpsons were stuck on board with POTC and Captain Popc-, I mean Oreo. A little re-cap.

Popcorn: I guess u can live on the ship.

star42430: Sweeeeet. Get to annoy you and –sigh- Jack Sparrow.

Popcorn: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!

star42430: Aw man, I'm gonna do that the whole time, way too funny.

-Popcorn jumps at star, trying to kill her-

--Now Time—

Anywho, I've just fended off Oreo with my magic pen. For anyone that doesn't know (which would be almost the whole universe) she's afraid of pens.

Oreo: Burnnnnn!

-star rolls her eyes, and goes off to the Simpsons while Oreo goes off to moan to Jake-

Oreo: It's JACK! CAPTAIN **JACK** SPARROW!

Like I said, it'll never get old. –laughs-

star42430: Ok peoples, we're cool with the pirates. Feel free to poke them

-Homer starts talking to Jack, Marge looks at how messy it is, Bart stars hangin with the undead monkey, Lisa helps determine which way to go, and Maggie gets into a fight with the midget-

Homer: …and I says there is no way you can drink more than me!

Jack: listen to me you yellow man, I can drink more than any man in this dimension, savvy?

-star leans over and whispers to Oreo-

star42430: do you think he realizes Homer isn't from this dimension?

-Jack pulls out his entire rum supply-

Jack: ok yellow man; let's settle this once and for all!

Homer: ok buddy, but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into

-Jack and Homer begin to go through bottle after bottle of rum, neither of them fazed until they get through all but four of the bottles-

Jack: gvie it up yolelw psoren, you –hic- can't baet me! –hic- (give it up yellow person, you –hic- can't beat me! –hic-)

Homer: oh yea? Then how come I can still talk normal? –burp-

-Homer stands up to do the "I'm am so smart" dance, but falls flat on his face-

Homer: D'oh!

-Jack stands up and walks around the ship, then returns-

Jack: so I cnat tlak, but I can wlak nroaml! (so I can't talk normal, but I can walk normal!)

-Jack takes another bottle of rum, and takes it like a shot-

Homer: pppbbbbttt, that's nothing! -takes two bottles of rum, and chugs them down-

Jack: -raises eyebrow, then drinks last bottle of rum-

star42430: TIE!!!

-Homer and Jack stay eye to eye, until Bart swings down a sail with Jack the undead monkey, then both fall backwards and pass out-

Me and Oreo look at each other. She sighs.

Oreo: I'll take Jack

star42430: you think I can carry Homer? As if. –whistles at nearby pirates- Gimme a hand here.

-pirates groan and drag Homer away as I help Oreo carry Jack-

To Be Continued


	2. So the World hates star42430

Alrighty! Part Two is up! Go me! -scattered applause- Fine, don't clap.

Props to Bradley -standing ovations-

WTF people? He gets applause and I don't? -scattered applause- Grr…..

Anyway, here goes nothing. I own nothing. Fox and Matt own the Simpsons, Disney owns POTC, Brandon owns Bradley, and Oreo owns Oreo. I own an iPod, a computer, my brain (wherever it may be), TyBot the Robot, and the internet owns the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Time**_

-Homer and Jack stay eye to eye, until Bart swings down a sail with Jack the undead monkey, then both fall backwards and pass out-

Me and Oreo look at each other. She sighs.

Oreo: I'll take Jack

star42430: you think I can carry Homer? As if. –whistles at nearby pirates- Gimme a hand here.

-pirates groan and drag Homer away as I help Oreo carry Jack-

_**Now Time**_

Me and Oreo are sitting on the side of the boat hanging our feet over the edge.

"You know, this isn't really that smart. Should you be stopping us? You're the captain and all…"

Oreo: Eh, don't feel like it. Jack weights more than you'd think with his stuff on.

"I know. At least we didn't have to carry Homer…."

-Pirate crew is still working on carrying Homer off to the side-

-Marge sees Homer, grabs him by his ear, and Homer jumps up and breaks the steering wheel!-

Oreo: It's not called a steering wheel you idiot.

"Well, you wouldn't help me, so a steering wheel it is."

-Oreo tries to shove me of the ship and she ends up falling into the water-

"-sigh- Alrighty then…. The captain fell into the ocean, the boat won't steer, and she looks like she's about to get crushed….I feel like I should care…"

-I ponder my options for a moment as Marge attempts to steer, the boat begins to head to a rock, crashes, and we all fall in the ocean.-

Oreo: WTF, STAR! NOW ALL OF US ARE STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!"

'Nu-uh, remember how I gave Brigly props at the beginning? Observe."

-Lisa finds an intact lifeboat and we all climb in-

Bart: See? Why did we have to take her with us mom? Now I'm all wet and my shorts are chafing!

-Everyone starts murmuring in agreement. I pick up words like idiot, screw-up, and a rather sarcastic genius-

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! People, calm down. Just because I have supreme control over the story doesn't mean that_ I'm_ causing all this to happen!"

-Suddenly, a huge cloud comes in; it's all dark and gray-

"Oh, looks like rain! I love rain!"

-It rains. It storms. It causes a huge wave that knocks us over onto a deserted island-

-Everyone picks themselves up and glare at me-

"Ummm, I'll put a McDonald's on the deserted island?"

-Homer puts on a sumo cloth, Marge pulls a gun out of her hand, Bart pulls the head of a Krusty Doll to reveal a knife, and Maggie smashes her baby bottle and points it at me.-

"Um, yea, an Arby's? A hotdog factory?"

-Jack pulls out both his guns, Oreo grabs a stapler and an orange, and the rest of the crew pulls out their swords.-

-I run like hell-

"Dammit! They're all bloody chasing me!"


	3. Of Lisa

_**Last Time**_

-It rains. It storms. It causes a huge wave that knocks us over onto a deserted island-

-Everyone picks themselves up and glare at me-

"Ummm, I'll put a McDonald's on the deserted island?"

-Homer puts on a sumo cloth, Marge pulls a gun out of her hair, Bart pulls the head of a Krusty Doll to reveal a knife, and Maggie smashes her baby bottle and points it at me.-

"Um, yea, an Arby's? A hotdog factory?"

-Jack pulls out both his guns, Oreo grabs a stapler and an orange, and the rest of the crew pulls out their swords.-

-I run like hell-

"Dammit! They're all bloody chasing me!"

_**Now Time**_

-star42430 is sitting in a tree, wet, cold, and catching her breath-

"I really messed up this time… I hate messing up."

-poor star puts her head in her hands and tries not to cry-

"Where's an iPod when you need it…?"

-All of a sudden, Lisa comes down from a nearby branch-

"AHHH! DON'T FREAKIN' DO THAT! Wait, are you here to kill me too?"

Lisa: No, didn't you realize that I never pulled anything out last time? I'm a pacifist, remember?

-star glances up at the _**Last Time**_ part-

"Hey, you're right. So why are you here instead of being all mad at me?"

Lisa: Because having the only inhabitants of the island chasing you while you mope in a tree isn't going to help any of us.

"You're right. Again. As usual. So, what should we do?"

Lisa: Well, you can start off by making the rain stop.

"But I love the rain! And it adds to my sadness and gloomyness. It's better than snow."

-It starts to snow on the island. You can hear everyone cursing me out-

Lisa: You've got to stop doing that!

"But its funny"

Lisa: So you don't really care if everyone hates you?

"Not particularly. As long as they aren't killing me at the moment. Now where is that iPod…?"

Lisa: Make this a tropical island abundant with fruit, so that we don't become malnourished.

"There you are my little musical friend! I missed you!"

-star finds her iPod and starts to play blink-182-

-Entire island groans because no one appreciates my music-

"HEY! SHUDDUP! THEY GUEST STARRED ON THE SIMPSONS WHEN THEY WERE STILL A BAND!"

Lisa: If you don't help us, I'll tell everyone where you are!

"Grrr... but I like the rain!"

-Lisa raises an eyebrow-

"Wait, you don't have an eyebrow!"

-Lisa takes a deep breath and begins to yell-

"shuddupshuddupshuddupshuddupshuddupshuddupshuddupshuddup!"

-I clamp my hand over her mouth-

"Alright pain, you have a deal."

-the clouds clear, the sun shines extremely hard, and rotten fermented fruits grow on the trees-

Lisa: This isn't fair! We can't survive now! All our water is evaporating! That fruit will make us sick! We're all going to die from heat stroke!

"Well, this is what you wanted"

Lisa: This isn't fair!

"Life isn't fair. You ratting me out when I was enjoying my music isn't fair. Blackmail isn't fair"

Lisa: What blackmail?

"Ummm… never mind. -Hides FBI files behind her back-"

-Me and Lisa have a stare off. The theme song from "The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly is playing-

It starts to drizzle slightly, and yummy bananas and apples grow on the trees. Several bottle of Pepsi are found-

"I like to do things my way. But you've been of much….some…partial…near no assistance"

-I climb down from the tree, fall, curse, and walk towards Captain Oreo and rest-

Oreo: I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!

Homer: I like to ate, ate, ate aaples and baanaanaas!

"Wow, it's hard to sing this song and have people know what you're talking about…"

Bart: It's that star freak! Get her!!!

"What the bloody hell, people! I gave you fruit and Pepsi!"

Oreo: We wanted a pizza place! Not some stupid fruits!

-I run like hell. Again-

**To Be Continued**


End file.
